Christmas Bundle: Bleach
by Bleach Fox
Summary: Different one shots in the Bleach universe related to Christmas and the Bleach cast. Requests are taken if you want to add an idea. Rating will vary and will be updated when needed.


Christmas Bundle: Bleach

- Different one shots in the Bleach universe related to Christmas and the Bleach cast. Requests are taken if you want to add an idea.

One:

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at his clock again and sighed, letting his head drop back on the pillow. Another ten minutes to go. No matter how hard he tried, Ichigo never slept on Christmas Eve, ever. So as he lay there in bed, glancing at the clock every few moments, he found his mind wandering.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo sighed heavily and rubbed them. The sooner he could get up, the better. He stopped and paused when he heard a dull thud, sitting up with a frown to listen. After a few minutes of silence, he shook his head and lay down again.

"You're losing your mind Ichigo."

Then it happened again, something hit his window with a light tap. Ichigo frowned into the darkness and sat up again, crawling over to his window to peer out. Looking across the darkened street and not finding anything, Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What the hell?" He jumped and fell back when something hit the window, almost falling off his bed in the process. Ichigo sat up and glanced at the window wearily before slowly opening it and peering outside. "Hello?"

"Jesus Ichigo, take your time much!"

Ichigo frowned and looked down; laughing in relief when he saw it was his best friend. "Hey Grimmjow, what you doing here so late?"

The man grinned and shook his head. "Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Alright, give a minute."

Ichigo closed the window and sighed, standing up to stretch before grabbing his oversized jumper to throw on over his boxers. Padding downstairs quietly, he quickly unlocked the door and ushered Grimmjow in before closing the door and shivering.

"Damn, how long were you out there? It's freezing."

"Long enough." Grimmjow smirked when he saw Ichigo had his back to him and shoved his hands up Ichigo's jumper to press on his back and he yelled out, jumping away from him.

"Hey! You're bloody freezing don't touch me!"

"Aww c'mon, your nice and warm Ichigo. Help me out a bit."

"No way in hell." Ichigo hissed back, pulling his jumper back down. "Asshole. Why are you here anyway?"

Grimmjow sighed and removed his coat, taking off his shoes as well before glancing at Ichigo. "My dad's drinking again so I wanted to get out of the house. It's too cold outside so I came here."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. Grimmjow often stayed at his because of his father's alcoholism, which almost always lead to violence and Grimmjow was always sporting a few bruises. Ichigo was one of the few who knew about this, the others included his father and a few selection of their friends.

"You don't mind me crashing your Christmas do you?" Ichigo started slightly, not realising he'd spaced out and glanced at Grimmjow. "I can always stay upstairs quietly; you won't even know I'm here."

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "You really think no-one will notice? Besides, I don't think anyone will mind if you join us, you're practically part of the family."

"Ah, I was wondering why Isshin was calling me 'son' the other day."

Shaking his head again, he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and towed him to the sofa before turning the light on and sitting down with a sigh and closing his eyes. "Yeah. He considers you his second son."

"So doesn't that make you my brother?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Grimmjow to see his was smirking. "Definitely not and if you dare call me that, I'll beat you up."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, choosing not to reply as he leaned back and settled comfortably. "So why are you still awake?"

"Huh?"

"You love sleep and sleep like the dead. So why are you awake at nearly midnight?"

Ichigo grinned sheepishly, thankful that the semi-darkness hid his blush. "It's Christmas Eve and I never sleep."

Grimmjow snorted and glanced at his watch. "One, you're a big kid. Two, it's gone midnight. Three, Merry Christmas."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned happily. "Merry Christmas Grimm."

He turned to fully face Ichigo and paused, seemingly debating something internally. Before Ichigo could ask what was wrong, he lent forward, placing a hand just behind Ichigo's head. "Ichi..."

"Y-yeah?" It was very rare Grimmjow used his nickname and hearing him say it in that low tone sent a shiver down the orange haired teen's spine.

"Your face is flushed, you ok?" Grimmjow lent closer, close enough that their noses brushed and Ichigo felt his cheeks warm even more.

"No! I mean... It's nothing?"

"You're a terrible liar." He moved to cup the side of Ichigo's face and ran his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip. "What is it?"

Ichigo was trying very, very hard not to jump Grimmjow and was having a hard time. When Grimmjow pulled on his lip slightly, Ichigo couldn't help but lean forward to kiss him. But, as their lips brushed, the light switched on suddenly and they sprang apart.

"It's Christmas!" Isshin's yelled from the stairs, obviously missing what had happened since he wasn't freaking out about it. Bounding into the room, he finally noticed Grimmjow and grinned broadly. "Both of my sons are here for Christmas! Are we lucky?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, punching his father in the gut. "You only have one son, so stop saying Grimmjow is too."

"But Ichigo..." Isshin squirmed like a spanked puppy. "He might as well be."

"No." Ichigo ground through his teeth and glanced at Grimmjow who was watching them with a smirk. "What?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Nothing, I've just realised who the kid is at Christmas."

"Is it me?" Isshin asked excitedly, looking at Grimmjow hopefully.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah that's right, I'm the kid! In your face Ichigo!" Isshin ran off upstairs again, presumably to wake the twins and Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face with a groan.

"You sure you wanna stay? After all, dad starts Christmas now and he won't stop until tomorrow. Sure you can handle him for twenty-four hours?"

"It's not him I'm worried about."

Ichigo frowned in confusion and looked at Grimmjow, noting how he would meet his gaze. But before he could ask what he meant, his sisters stumbled downstairs, Yuzu yawing and rubbing her eyes sleepily as Karin grumbled about their father.

"M-morning Ichi-nii, Grimmjow." Yuzu yawned again and smiled sleepily at them. "Are you staying for Christmas?"

"Of course he is, why else would he be here." Karin nodded at him and rolled her eyes at Ichigo before sitting down on the sofa and pulling her knees up to rest her head on them. "Can we get on with this please?"

"My darling daughter, do you want to open presents?" Isshin bounded into the room, now wearing his Santa hat and he went to the tree to start throwing presents at them randomly. "I even have some for you Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow looked at him in surprise, neatly catching a present thrown at him before it could hit his face. "Umm... thanks Isshin, you didn't have to."

"Nonsense, you're part of our family now so get used to it!"

Ichigo frowned and looked down at his own present and sighed, damn his dad for making it as though Grimmjow was his son. As Grimmjow rightly said, that should make them brothers. And you shouldn't be in love with your brother.

He'd known for a few months now that he'd started seeing Grimmjow differently. How he hated whenever he was chatted up and eventually realised he was jealous. How, at parties, he would be annoyed whenever a girl talked to him, but glad when Grimmjow always turned them down in favour of staying with him.

The only problem was that they were best friends and he should see Grimmjow as a brother, but he just couldn't. Now Isshin was pressing the matter and it made him worry about what would happen if they found out. Hell, he'd almost kissed Grimmjow earlier and was lucky his father decided to come down when he did. He didn't want to think about how Grimmjow would've reacted if they'd actually kissed.

"Ichigo, you ok?"

He looked up when Grimmjow nudged his arm and smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to respond, words forming on his lips but whatever he said was drowned out as Isshin started shouting carols. Ichigo considered it shouting, since his singing sounded more like a cat screeching anyway.

Grimmjow shook his head and stood up, ushering Ichigo to follow him and left the room. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before standing to follow him, stopping when Grimmjow paused in the kitchen doorway.

"What did you say?"

"I asked what was wrong. You're a terrible liar Ichigo so whatever it is, spit it out." Grimmjow folded his arms and looked at Ichigo, the look in his eyes leaving no room for questioning.

"It's nothing Grimm, just let it go."

Ichigo tried to smile, but he knew it came out as more of a grimace when Grimmjow looked severely unconvinced and pissed off. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him closer so they were both stood in the doorway, almost pressed against each other.

"I swear to god you better tell me. I don't like it when you get like this."

"Like what?"

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. "Depressed and shit. You keep doing it recently and I know it's got something to do with me." He pressed a finger to Ichigo's lips when he went to object. "Don't even try to deny it, I'm not stupid."

Pulling his hand away from his mouth, Ichigo sighed and looked down, debating what he could say. He could tell him the truth, but he really didn't want to deal with the rejection he was sure to receive, or the scene it would cause with his family. Or, he could attempt to make up something which probably wouldn't work and make Grimmjow even more annoyed. Guess he didn't have much of a choice after all.

"It's just… I… You…" Ichigo closed his eyes and took a calming breath before looking up at Grimmjow. "I love you ok. I know I shouldn't, but I do and I can't help it. So there you go, that's the truth."

Grimmjow looked at him with a stunned expression, his mouth open slightly. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that obviously. Ichigo looked away and tried to step away from him before realising they were in a doorway and he had no way of getting away until Grimmjow moved.

"Ichi-nii, is everything ok?"

He looked to the side and saw Yuzu, almost smacking himself in the head. Great, just what he needed, his sister watching when Grimmjow finally got over the shock and started freaking out. "Everything's fine Yuzu, go back in the other room ok. We'll be back in a moment." She glanced between them both worriedly before starting to turn to go back, but paused and grinned. "What is it?"

She giggled and pointed above his head. "Mistletoe."

Ichigo looked up and mentally cursed. Damn his father for putting that shit there. "Goddamn idiot."

"Now you've gotta kiss!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he cast a quick glance at Grimmjow to see he was looking up at the stupid plant. "Yuzu, go back in the other room."

"But-"

"Why's she got to leave?" Grimmjow asked, finally regaining himself to look down at Ichigo. "You sound worried Ichigo. Think I'm gunna freak out on you?" He glanced up again and smirked. "She's right Ichigo, you know the rules."

Ichigo tried to protest, the feeble attempts dying when Grimmjow cupped his face and lent down to press their lips together firmly. When he went to pull away, Ichigo grasped his shirt and pulled him back into another kiss, refusing to let go until he couldn't breathe any longer.

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed Ichigo's forehead when he blushed and looked away shyly. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long, it took me a moment to realise you'd actually said it."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Ichigo murmured, lifting his head to look at Grimmjow again. "Why wait for me to say it first?"

"Because I wasn't sure, they were moments were I was absolutely sure. Then you'd say or do something that would make me think twice." He paused and shook his head before smiling. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, I've got a good thing going with your family at the moment and I dint want to ruin that by making you feel awkward around me."

Ichigo smiled softy when Grimmjow pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning forward to kiss him again quickly. "Then I guess we're both stupid for not realising this sooner."

He blushed when someone cleared their throat, remembering about Yuzu and turned to apologize to her, pausing when he saw it wasn't just her anymore, but Karin and Isshin as well. "Uh, hi guys."

For a moment they stood watching each other in silence before Isshin finally broke it, bounding forward to pull the two teens into a crushing hug. "It's about time you two got together! I have been waiting for this moment for years!"

"Years?!" Ichigo managed to choke out when he let go of them. "What the hell, I haven't loved Grimmjow for years!"

"Of course not." Isshin waved his hand dismissively, something unknown sparkling in his eyes. "But I knew you would eventually, it was just a matter of time before this happened."

"So you're not mad? You're ok with this?" Grimmjow asked cautiously, making sure he wasn't overstepping with Isshin.

"Of course not! Now I can call you my son!"

"Idiot don't start that again!" Ichigo yelled, kicking out at him but Isshin nimbly dodged the attack and admonished a finger at his son.

"Now, now. Keep your temper in check or you could scare Grimmjow off. Don't want that happening, do we?"

Ichigo stood completely still, his face slowly turning red and he looked like he was about to have a meltdown when Grimmjow quickly intervened by grabbing him around the wait and smoothly turning him around to kiss him again.

"It's Christmas Ichi, beat him up tomorrow."

Ichigo sucked on his lips for a moment before sighed and relaxing in Grimmjow's arms, sending a glare in his gleeful father's direction. "Fine, it can wait until tomorrow."

Karin rolled her eyes, deciding to intervene. "Well as thrilled as I am for you both, can we please get the food ready, I'm starving."

Yuzu brightened up at the prospect. "Of course! I've got to put the food on!"

She ushered Grimmjow and Ichigo out of the way and went into the kitchen and Karin followed to help as Isshin went back to the presents, leaving the two alone again. Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow and blushed when he saw Grimmjow was looking at him, his face oddly relaxed with a soft smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

Ichigo started slightly and blushed harder, making Grimmjow laugh. "S-shut up! Don't call me cute, I'm a guy you know! Guys aren't cute!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're a guy and I wouldn't change you for anything ok."

Grimmjow shook his head and kissed Ichigo again before taking his hand and leading him back into the sitting room. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled his onto his lap and grinned when Ichigo's blush completely engulfed his face.

"Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Ichigo smiled softly and sighted, leaning forward to rest his head on Grimmjow's shoulder with a hum. "I love you too."

"Want to know something?"

"Sure."

"This has got to be my favourite Christmas so far."

Ichigo pulled back to look at Grimmjow seriously. "Me too."

"But, I think we've got a few more yet that will beat this one." He grinned and kissed Ichigo again, his hand slipping under Ichigo's jumper to run up his back. "What do you think?"

Ichigo shuddered slightly and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head to Grimmjow's chest. "Yeah, I think so too."

Grimmjow laughed and kissed his head. "Merry Christmas Ichi."

"Merry Christmas Grimm."


End file.
